Pokemon Astral Adventures
by Kbarnes534
Summary: A story of the Astral league and a new challenger, the astral league is also a real facebook page for battling and trading pokemon plz check it out


Pokemon Astral Adventures

He had finally done it. He had beaten the best Unova had to offer. All 8 gym leaders, the elite 4 and finally he had done it Aaron had become champion. It was a long and hard road filled with wins and loses but with his partners close by his side he had claimed victory.

The young dark skinned girl approached him from across the battle field, "You've done it, I officially crown you the champion of the Unova League, Congratulations!" she raised her hand to his and firmly shook it.

"Thank you" replied Aaron, "Its been an honour battling you"

"Your journeys not quite over yet, There is one last thing you must do, please follow me".

The girl raised a small remote and pointed it towards the dragon statue at the back of the large chamber, there was a loud rumbling sound and the pictures on the wall behind the statue started to move. Slowly the dragon lowered into the ground and from the black hole where it was standing rose a staircase. It grew up and touched the centre picture on the wall and as it did the picture fell away revealing a doorway.

"Come on, lets go" said the girl as she started up the stairway.

Aaron followed her as instructed. As h reached the op of the stairs he entered a large brightly light room, there were columns supporting the roof where large openings let cascade through.

Turning back to Aaron she said "This room is the hall of fame. Only those who have bested all the gyms, beaten the elite 4 and defeated the champion are able to enter this room. It is here that the names of you and your Pokemon will be forever recorded for all to see.

Both Aaron and the girl approached the large alter in the centre of the room, on top where 6 round indents as well as a square slot.

"Place your pokemon here" she said "and your pokedex in the slot here she pointed"

Aaron did as she instructed, after he placed his pokeballs in the indents the room fell dark and the slot started to glow, carefully he sloted his pokedex into the slot, as he did so a large holographic projection of him and his pokemon appeared before them.

Aaron was amazed. He had done it and here before him stood the proof, proof that he had done it, it would be there for evermore.

The girl reached over and slowly removed his pokedex. "The Alter also heals your pokemon, you can take them now, id suggest that you head home and get some rest, im sure this has been a long day for you"

"Your right about that" said Aaron

The two of them walked back down the stairs and out to entrance to the battle field, the girl clicked the remote and the room started to revert to the way it was before the battle. The then pointed it to the celling and the elevator that had brought Aaron down to the battlefield started to lower. Aaron hoped on and said his final goodbyes to the girl before riding it up to the top again.

Aaron yawned as he walked towards the pokemon center. It had been a long day he thought, he was planning on heading into the pokemon centre and catching a few hours sleep before heading home.

Standing outside the pokemon centre was a man. He looked to be in his early to mid twenty's. He had long black hair that turned to a golden colour as it neared the end. He wore a red sock hat dark aviator sunglasses a black shirt with a red tie dark coloured skinny jeans and black boots. The man approached Aaron

"Excuse me" he said whilst he rubbed the short beard on his chin "You would happen to be a mister Aaron lee cooper would you"

"Yea im Aaron" he replied "and may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Gage Michael-dBeto Dunphe, but you can just call me Gage, I was just wondering what you where planning on doing now that your champion of the Unova region?"

"I was planning on moving on and challenging as league in another region, I hear some crazy shits been going on in Kalos recently, something about a gang of thugs in bright red suits, sounds interesting"

"Pffft ha, your really going to Kalos" Laughed Gage, "Theres nothing there but snooty guys who care more about looks than pokemon and Restraunts that charge way to much for pretty blow standard service, if you want to face a real league I got something a lot more suited to your strengths" he pointed to Aaron as he talked. "its an invitation only league comprised only of the best and made to challenge those whe have risen to the top in their respective regions"

"Oh yea?" replied Aaron, "Why haven't I heard of a place like this?"

"Simple" replied Gage "Unlike other regions we don't broadcast every little detail about ourselves, that and were a fairly small region, so we dont get much attention from the media or tourists but that just means that we've had more time to focus on training hard and perfecting our battling styles. Anyway if your interested give me a call" he said as he handed him a small black card.

Aaron took the card from his and examined it. On one side in plain white writing was a phone number. Aaron flipped the card over. On the other side in the same white writing as the phone number was two words, _**Astral League**_

"Get some rest, think it over and give me a call," Said Gage "Ill be staying in Castellia City for the next few day anyway, speak to you later" as he said that he raised a pokeball from his side and said "Aerodactyl lets go" there was a bright flash as the ancient pokemon erupted from its pokeball. Gage climbed up on its back. Turning to face Aaron he shouted "dont forget to call and let me know your decision" he turned back and patted the pokemon on the back of its head " Ok Aerodactyl, lets go, Fly" as he said that the giant pokemon flapped it large wings and took to the sky, Aaron watched as the pokemon and its trainer grew smaller and eventually disappeared from sight.

Aaron looked down at the card again and smiled "Astral League, Interesting".


End file.
